NorthxBunnymund: The Halloween King Wants The Easter Bunny
by lil mikey21
Summary: It all started in 112 years ago when North asked Aster E. Bunnymund to be his mate and Bunnymund said yes, they had hide there feelings toward each other pitch already know about the fear the north had when he asked to bet on it to overcome his fear of rejection then a week ago it was jack Skellington start to feel jealous around north cause he have Bunnymund what will happen


North and Bunnymund have start going on a date in 112 years ago, when North had told his feelings to Aster E. Bunny in his own Christmas workshop they have been hiding there feeling for one other since Jack Frost joined them and then he said yes and they started to kiss and the all other guardians including Pitch the Nightmare King are so proud of them except for one guardian in particular its "The Halloween King" Jack Skellington. Jack Skellington is super jealous of Santa Clause aka North, Because he asked Bunnymund to be his boyfriend first not him so when he went to the Bunnymund warren and told him that he loved him and gave him a bunch of black and purple flowers then North came in and see jack Skellington hugging his bunny and grab him by his bonny neck and kicked him out and have extra security in the warren and don't want no one in his love warren except him and the other guardians and Pitch and his Minions of Dark Horses to protect bunny at all cost

"We have one more house and we good bread guys." said happy jack frost

"Really Jack good bread. How about this is how we slay." said pitch

"This is how we slay." said tooth and frost inusion

Sandy make chains around the necks.

"Cool." said frost

"Hohoho alright guys were just at the last house in Sydney, Australia and were going back home to... " said north then all of a sudden he was on his knees clutched his stomach and gasp in pain. "Aster."

"North what's wrong are you okay." said worried tooth

"I'm fine but something very wrong."

Pitch hold his arm, sense something wrong. "You felt that north."

"Yeah."

Jack Frost worried look. "What's wrong guys." Sandy and Tooth look at the two worried as well.

North scared and worried voice. "Someone is in aster's warren."

"I knew we should of stayed there, but bunny gave us them puppy eyes."

"And we left. I wished we didn't go."

Pitch grab the reigns, and yelled at rudolph. "Rudolph turn around now." Rudolph ears perk up then look at pitch, neigh why we already at the house.

"There going to go super fast if you say that."

"Say what."

"Aster E Bunnymund your caretaker is in trouble as someone is in his warren as we speak." All the reindeer ears perk up at the word aster and trouble at the Warren they all narrowed their eyes seriously and turn around super quick and took off in super sonic speed leaving nothing but the clouds and gave the present to the house they passed by the chimney.

Frost and Tooth hands up in the air cheering. "Yahooooo there going way to fast this is fun and we never seen the reindeer go to fast."

"Pancer! Dasher! Dancer! Vixen! Comet! Cupid! Lancer! Dixon! Donner! Blitzan! Rudolph! Hahaha let's go."

Sandy smiling, hands up in the air.

North and pitch eyes narrow angry. "We're coming aster."

Meanwhile at the Warren, it was so peacefully and to where Bunnymund is planting flowers for his new patch for Easter as butterflies, deer, squirrels and birds came to nuzzling him before heading out to the spring time then he sang his language song softly while painting his eggs

Bunny humming in his language then sing softly.

 _La la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la_

 _La La La_

 _Ngiyakuthanda ukumoyizela_

 _kwakho_

 _Ngithanda umuzwa wakho_

 _Ngithanda isitayela sakho_

 _Kodwa lokho akukhona ukuthi kungani ngiyakuthanda_

 _Mina , ngithanda nendlela_

 _Uneminyaka enjalo inkanyezi_

 _Kodwa lokho akukhona ukuthi kungani ngiyakuthanda_

 _Hey_

 _Ingabe uzizwa , ingabe uzizwa kimi ?_

 _Ingabe uzizwa engizizwa ngayo , futhi ?_

 _Ingabe udinga , kwenzeni udinga kimi ?_

 _Ingabe udinga min-_ (hear something fall then a thud)

Bunny stop singing when his ears move at a rustle. "Who's there come out." Then he took out his weapon.

"Told you we were going to be heard sister." said unknown boy voice

"I know brother I forgot that he has (beautiful) tall ears." said unknown girl voice

"And that good smell (with lean body)." said unknown boy voice

Bunny is shocked then put his weapons away. "Lock, Shock and Barrel. What are you three doing down here kits and how did you get past north's security without getting caught."

"Oh that we had knocked them out with sleeping gas and-" He stop in his sentence when he see bunny get up from his spot.

Bunnymund stand up to look outside and see the two yeti are knocked out on the ground sleeping soundly sigh. "Whoa, you three did an outstanding job of your sneaking ninja skills, I'm very impressed with the three of you."

Lock and Shock blushing madly. "T..thank you."

"Why thank you and what are we doing here is that, because we want to see you. and Jack Skellington has sent us to see you." said barrel

"What he did."

"Yes and he sentenced us to give you this present that he made for you." Lock gave him an black rectangle box with a skeleton marking on it with a hearts on the side once he opened it he gasp then took it out and it was his old traditional polka golden with blood teardrops on the side with beautiful markings around it and he smiles and look that the three

"So do you like." said lock

"I don't like it. I love it and give him this when you three return to him." Bunnymund hugged and kiss each the three of them in the cheek as they were in shocked then touch his cheek and giggle and bunny smile then it had disappeared when they hear the jingle bells of the reindeer and a hearty and cheerful laugh

Bunny gasp in shock. "There here to early. You three hide behind my big guards of eggs."

They nodded and run to the guard of eggs then peak behind them to see then they got mad and angry because Santa Clause aka north kissing there future Halloween queen bunnymund and hide in the shadows because the other guardians are with them including the master of the dark it is "Nightmare King" Pitch Black they have to stay away from him

"Hey my beautiful heart." north said as he kiss him passionate. Bunny moan in the kiss. Tooth and her tooth helpers squeals in excitement of the kiss.

"Dang that's a new recorded for kissing, 20 minutes north." said frost

Pitch and Sandy smirks and smiling at the couple then dap each other for finally getting north to get over his fear of regret that bunnymund will turn down on him but he over came that fear though

Bunny break the kiss. "W...What are you guys doing here? You finished your Christmas run that quick."

"I just want to see you my love." said north as he was about to kiss his lips till bunny moved and he kiss his fury cheek.

Bunnymund hand on his hips. "I know that but what's your real reason that you guys, cause I know that your lying."

"Just tell him north that why we're here." pitch said while looking around the warren trying to find someone who is in here.

"You know you can't lie in front of Kan-" said jack then he flinched because bunny is making death glares at him.

 **"Don't call me that frostbite."** said bunnymund

"Bunny."

Bunny look at north angrily, paws on his hips. **"Don't you dare bunny me mate. I'm super serious do you ever call me that again."**

North think and said 'Loves it when aster gets angry.' "Okay okay."

'I love this new side of bunny.' said pitch

"I'm sorry aster."

"Frost, now you know that aster bunnymund doesn't like to be call a kangaroo he's not a kangaroo he doesn't have a pouch on his stomach. He's a pooka /bunny and."He look at north. "Don't get any naughty ideas there north if he is one your not going to walk for a week with one kick to your back while i laugh my ass off that i told you so and that's what you get."

"Sorry. Okay the real reason that we came here to see if anyone came to your warren is that because that me and pitch felt a presence in your beautiful warren an- north stopped in his sentence when he see the necklace around his neck. "Who and what in Christmas name. What's that necklace around your neck who gave it to you."

Bunnymund try to covered it with his paw. "Nothing north it's no one ah."

Pitch look at the necklace and look at the black box with the Halloween marking on it. "It was from your rival the Halloween King Jack Skellington."

" **KAKOY!" (** What) said north

Pitch see rudolph sniffing the ground then look at the couple. 'So the three troublemakers of the Halloween king are here.' Rudolph nose blinking and sniffing a strange sent then look up to see the three trouble makers running toward the tub.

"Has he came here in the warren, my heart. Don't lie to me!" Bunny scared of his mate voice but try play it cool. "No mate he didn't.."

"Who did then."

'Father.' said holly

Rudolph nudging north side to get his attention as bunny eyes widen then signal them to run as they did.

"Hmm what is it boy." said north as he kneeling to his reindeer height. Rudolph point his body to the three trouble makers who are running away to there tub.

North look at bunny angrily. "You and me we are going to talk after this is done, you hear me."

Bunny ears fold back to his head sadly. "Ye..yes north."

North turn to pitch and sandy. "Get them and don't let them escape we need to talk to the three trouble makers." Both angry and nodded then run to them in full sprint together as bunny look away from north to look at the three trying to get away from sandy and pitch.

"Oh and one more thing my heart." North hug bunny from behind grab his tail roughly as he yelp in shocked. "I'm going to pound the living out of you and make you scream my name in pleasure till you can't walk in the morning."

Aster blushing and hit his chest lightly and playful. "Nick not now later." North pouting and chuckling.

"Gotcha you little troublemakers and stay still you boys."

Lock and Barrel yelled out. "Never." The boys said as they struggling to get out of pitch strong grip. "Let us go now, you stupid guardians, let us g- whoa oomph."

Shock gently to the ground. "Thank you sandy."

Sandy bow to her then angry face making her cringe.

"But first, what are you three doing here in the first place." said tooth

"Second, why did you guys give aster an awesome..."

North yelled at him in a serious voice. " **Jack Frost permanent naughty list for three years."**

Bunny, tooth and sandy eyes widen in shock and horror at north like he's crazy

"Nick you can't be serious."

"Oh i'm serious, love."

"I mean ugly necklace around my father's fiance neck."

North nodded. "And if you three don't tell us why that necklace is here or." He point at pitch. "He is going to get rid of them quick and easy."

Bunny eyes widen in shocked. "What you shouldn't do that, you love kids."

"Only when someone brings you mysterious stuff, my heart."

"B-but nick..."

"That's my final request aster that's enough."

Bunny ears folded back and eyes sadden looking down. "Yes nick."

"We are not going to tell you."

Lock and Shock said in unions. "Yeah were are not going to tell you, Santa claws."

Pitch look at bunny with his hand out. "Give me the necklace, aster."

"What, no pitch."

Pitch yelled at him. " **GIVE ME THE NECKLACE NOW, E. ASTER BUNNYMUND."**

Aster look sad then tear the necklace off. "Here pitch you didn't have to yell at me."

North and Jack Frost look at pitch angry.

Pitch head down and bow. "Sorry aster."

"Your forgiven."

Pitch smirks. "I can see why you two are the perfect couple."

North look at bunny who blushing madly. "Why thank you pitch." Then he start holding aster bridal style.

Bunny chuckling. "Nick put me down." North put bunny down and kiss his cheek.

Lock, shock, barrel rolled there eyes in disgust. "Ugh." 'Santa claws get your hands off of our queen bunnymund now.'

Pitch turn to the bad kids and showed the necklace. "Why is this necklace around our friend bunny's neck for hmm. I'll give you three chocolate eggs."

"A full time supply of it." said north as he walk over to pitch side.

"Make sure you floss after words."

"Oh it's a present from J-" said shock as she was give them away when lock and barrel cover her mouth quickly and whisper to her. "Shush, shut up don't give it away shock." they both look at bunny smirks when the necklace returned to bunny as it glowed his eyes glowed as well.

Aster nodded then tap his foot quickly as it opened under him then disappear leaving an black flower on the ground then it turn back to a rose. "Well aster what do you want to do with these t-." north stopped in his sentence as turn around to see his love is gone. "Uh guys where did bunny just go."

Sandy turned around to see the black flower turned into a rose and he made the sand that said uh-oh.

"Bunny. And the necklace is gone."

Tooth and frost said. "Aster."

They all turned around and didn't notice that an hole under the three troublemakers are gone as well and went down there without a sound and they look back to see in shock that they are gone and are angry.

"So is the three trouble makers." said frost

North said in russian. " **ETI TRI UBLYUDOK detey prinyali krolik s nimi k mestu ya uzhe znayu, gde otpuskayet."**

Tooth, Frost, and Sandy look eachother then look at pitch confused.

"He said he knows where there going and lets go."

All except north and sandy said. "Let's go."

They all got on north sleigh, as north took out his snow globe then shook it as it turn into Halloween and pumpkin then left in a instance, meanwhile at the Halloween/pumpkin world home of the Halloween townsfolk

Lock and Barrel said. "Wait here! we'll go get jack skellington."

"Okay." he said as aster start to look around then see the Christmas decorations and a black sleigh as he sigh and shook his head. "Is he trying to steal and ruin Christmas again little troublemaker shock."

"Yeah but he's really doing this is because of you aster the bunnymund." (bow to him)

Aster eyes widen, blushing madly. "Wh-what really shoo-"

Skellington said. "Why yes my bunny, I'm doing this for you my queen." he kiss aster paw and looked at him

Bunny confused. "Queen", what do you mean by that my queen."

"I mean that you will be my Halloween/Pumpkin queen of this realm. And I see that you love my present that I gave you."

"Thank you for the gift and this for my return." said aster as he kiss his cheek and didn't know the necklace is glowing.

Jack.S smiling and jump for joy. "Yeah yahoo."

Bunnymund look at him smiled.

"Do you want to walk through my cemetery." he smirks evilly at the necklace.

"Sure, why not mate." Aster bunnymund start to walk first at the entrance as Jack S. turn and look down to the three troublemaker kids as they smirked and gave them an candy/scream whistle.

"Warn me if the other guardians show up but mainly the Santa Claws so I can get my queen to kill him."

All bow to him. "Yes our liege."

Jack skellington and aster walk through the entrance of the cemetery then jasper the dog came out of his tombstone and bark at them as he went in front of the scaring bunnymund back to the front of the gate as the ghost dog is whimpering of rejection of his new queen/mommy

"There is no need to be scared my dear bunny it's alright, he won't bite or chase you."

"I'm sorry but I have a phobia of dogs and he just came out of nowhere and I'm totally scared I'm sorry."

"He don't bite he's dead aster he's super friendly."

Bunnymund eyes turn red then back to green, smiling. "Okay." Then he looked confused. "Wait did I just change my mind."

Ghost dog slowly went up to him whimpering.

Bunnymund smile. "Awe don't cry ghost dog." He pat his head and chuckled. "Your so cute."

Ghost dog panting and barking. Bunnymund walking out of the front of the gate and went in the centenary.

Jack S smiles. "The plan is working love that necklace that the professor had made for him."

Then ten minutes later, the three troublemakers here jingle bells and shot the warning as pitch grab them by there neck

"Where is aster at."

"We don't know what your talking about." said lock

"Rudolph! Vixen! Smell aster scent on them." north orders them they nodded as the troublemakers are shaken in fear.

Rudolph nose glowing when he got shock.

"No please, don't smell me."

Vixen smell shock then point at the graveyard.

Jack F scared. "The graveyard oh no."

"What's wrong jack frost, you hate graveyards."

Frost said looking down. "I buried my mother here by accident and i scene her spirit."

Pitch said. "Do you want to save bunny."

"Then let's go."

They run to the cemetery then they see jack frost and north running even faster then they see jack skellington with bunny running and having fun then they see the necklace glowing around them then bunny start to hold his head and fell to his knees then scream in pain

Bunny screaming in agony pain.

All guardians yelled out. "ASTER/BUNNY!"

Jack Skellington laughing evily. "HAHAHA HE'S GOING TO BE MY QUEEN AND TOGETHER WE WILL TAKE OVER EVERY HOLIDAY AND INCLUDING CHRISTMAS AND MAKE EVERY HOLIDAY A HALLOWEEN DAY."

Tooth, Pitch, and Jack Frost said. "No." they run to bunny but was hit by the troublemakers. "What."

North growl at jack skellington was about to go after him but was grabbed by sandy. "What is it sandy, you got a plan."

Sandy nodded at north, then point at jack skellington that himself will go after him while north go to bunny to hug him and take the necklace off.

"Ok, sandy. let's go." Both of them running at full speed at the two then two candy monster was about to stop them but was knocked out holly as she nodded at them to go on and get bunny from here

North smile. "Thanks holly."

Holly smile. "Your welcome father." North ran to bunny and grab bunny grab his arms as he took the necklace off of his neck then the light died down and bunny fainted in north's arms as he caught him and walk to the others as sandy's and pitch sand protecting them.

"Nick..."

North smile softly. "It's okay bunny we go you, let's go."

"No, you bastard santa claws. i will have my revenge and make bunnymund mine once and for all."

"We'll see about that, holly! Pitch!"

Pitch and holly smirks then knocked out jack skellington.

Back at the north pole, north gently put bunnymund to the bed as sophie and jamie ran to aster side rubbing his head softly

"Bunny, what happened to him."

North said angrily. " _Him_ had happened."

"Don't tell me it's the halloween king."

All including pitch nodded. "Yes jamie were sorry."

Jamie sigh and look at bunny. "At least you got him back safe."

"But how are we going to wake him up from the trans..." then they hear sophie singing.

Sophie sing softly as she rub aster's furry cheek.

" _Well, I heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _Well it goes like this:_

 _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

All sing with her.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

Jamie sing.

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Sophie and Jamie sing in usion.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

North sings from the heart

 _Baby, I've been here before_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_

 _I used to live alone before I knew ya_

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _And love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

North, Jamie and Sophie

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Jack frost sings softly

 _There was a time when you let me know_

 _What's really going on below_

 _But now you never show that to me, do ya?_

 _But remember when I moved in you_

 _And the holy dove was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Frost, north, jamie and sophie

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

Pitch and Holly sing in usion

 _Maybe there's a God above_

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

All in usion singing beautifully

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Bunny wake up rise up holding his chest. "Guys..."

North smile. "Bunny your awake." He hug bunny tightly.

Bunny look confused. "What happened mates when i blacked out."

All look at eachother worried.

"Nick..pitch what's wrong! Is there something you need to tell me."

"Halloween king wanted you to be his queen." said frost

Bunny eyes widen. "What? Why me? Why does he know that i'm in love with and belongs to nick and not him. And what about Sally."

"Oh about her she uh she had died three years ago."

Bunny tears form. "What! B-but why hasn't anyone or anybody informed me about her death."

"You was very sick aster that day love."

Bunny point at him. "I had a bloody fever and you know that."

Jack frost said. "But bunny you had almost died on us twice and we didn't tell you aster."

Bunny eyes widen. "W-what!"

"Not helping frost."

"Hehehe sorry you had a died once."

Bunny sulking at the edge of the bed. "I wished that I was never born."

North and Pitch yelled at him. "FROST, YOUR NOT HELPING!"

Frost hands up in defense with his staff. "Ah i'm sorry."

"Bunny calm down." said tooth as two of her tooth fairies gave bunny a piece of chocolate kissess. "Here have some chocolate kisses."

Bunny lick his lips, ate the chocolate kisses. "Thank you tooth."

North mouth drop in shock.

"Anything for you friend bunny." said tooth as she close north mouth.

North stomach start to rumble. "I'm hungry now."

Bunny was about to get out the bed. "I'll cook for everybody."

Pitch stop bunny from leaving the bed. "No no aster we will cook for you."

"But i always love to cook for ya lads."

"Were doing you a favor love, after what you have been through my bunny."

"Lay back down."

Aster: okay.

Pitch asks him. "Do you want steam carrots or raw carrots."

"Raw carrots, broccoli, corn and veggie hot dog."

"Veggie hot dogs I love them so much."

"Okay my heart."

They went to the kitchen and then start singing a random song as four reindeer went to aster to see he's awake

"Hey rudolph, dancer, vixen, and comet" he laugh softly as the reindeer lick him. "Okay okay I'm fine don't need to be upset over me."

Rudolph nose shine brightly. 'Yes we do.'

"Awww your so cute."

Rudolph and dancer nuzzle him making him laugh.


End file.
